Luck of the Irish
by Goldpen
Summary: Was the pen mightier than the sword? She never thought so, living her life by the way of the sword. Trapped in a new land living with a man she never knew but was supposed to call Uncle. Would she find a home in exile? OCxMori much later Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, it's been years since I've tried writing a fanfic. And I'm not writing a Harry Potter Fic... Let's see how this goes, just a quick thanks to anybody who actually clicked on this and to my bro Shire Folk for reading some of this over.

Chapter One

Goodbye Rolling Green Hills

The sun was shining down mockingly as people drifted away from the now filled grave. A lone figure knelt in front of the fresh turned dirt; her head bowed her hair a cloaking waterfall of pale fire. Tears slip down pale freckled cheeks as the loss of her caring guardian sinks in. As she stares at the grave of her beloved grandfather only one thought crosses her grief stricken mind. '_They couldn't send me back to her could they?' _Just as the thought was complete a hand fell upon her shoulder and an unfamiliar voice called out to her.

"Faolán," Biting back a gasp, Faolán looked up and into the face of her mother's newest assistant while her mother remained several feet away still. It was the first time since she met him that she heard his voice.

"Faolán it's time to go." Her mother's assistant said softly, his kind brown eyes meeting Faolán's bloodshot silver. Nodding slowly she stood up, taking the time to brush the dirt from her long black dress. Straightening up she looked at her mother Frea who was waiting impatiently, tired already of this business.

A passerby would be hard pressed to identify them as being related, much less mother and daughter. While they shared the same heart-shaped face and full lips they could not be more unalike if they tried. Faolán's large silver eyes and small nose couldn't be compared to her mother's strong Nordic features that gazed at her, the soft green eyes narrowed. Her mother's blond hair curled oh so perfectly around her face while Faolán's straight pale red hair fell to her mid back. It was the pale red of a fire's flames making her look far too much like her Irish father. Her mother's face gave no signs of the years she had seen with so much money spent to preserve her youth. Even how they dressed couldn't show a similar taste. To contrast her daughter's simple mourning gown, she wore a dress of ocean blue covered in the designs of flowers. Uncaring of convention and propriety she came to the burial in the same dress she was going to wear to the party in the afternoon.

"Really Faolán, it's time we left this place, I doubt that stupid old man would want me anywhere near his grave anyway." Frea tsked and turned away, heading for the entrance to the cemetery.

Faolán winced as her listened to her mother and walked towards the gate beside the assistant whom she still did not know his name.

"After all you aren't going to have to worry about dealing with those foolish Fhlannchaidh people anymore." She continued, oblivious to her daughter's hurt and building anger. "I mean since neither that foolish old man nor the equally foolish ex-husband of mine are around you don't have to worry about them trying to keep you from me anymore."

"So does that mean I'm going to live with you for my last two years of high school Fre-Mother? " Faolán asked quietly hoping for the reverse to be true.

"Of course not silly," Her mother chuckled once again failing to notice her daughters feelings of relief "I can't spend my time looking after you I'm far too busy with shooting and I couldn't bare if you were to try and take care of yourself all alone." Turning she looked into Faolán's eyes for the first time in the past three days. "My brother said he'd take you in. I was so surprised I thought he was too buried in his business to notice anything going on..." trailing off Frea noticed for the first time the confusion in Faolán's eyes.

"I don't think I've ever met my Uncle..."

"Well no you haven't," Frea admitted, looking away from her, "He doesn't even live in Ireland."

Slowly her words sank into Faolán's mind. "So you mean that I've going to have to move in order to live with him?" Shocked didn't even begin to convey what Faolán felt at this moment. She's only 17 and almost all her life she had lived with her father and grandfather on the outskirts of Galway. Now she's being thrust into god knows where with an uncle she had never met!

"Well yes you would; don't worry you'll have a grand time," Frea continued hurriedly to reassure her only child.

"Where does he live?"

"Japan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wheeeeeeee! Fancy Border for time passing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faolán stood in the airport waiting for her flight to take her away from everything she had ever known. Turning around she cracked a half smile for her two best friends who came to see her off.

"Thanks for coming you guys."

"No problem cub we wouldn't miss it." Bran smiled at her, his eyes conveying the same calm confident state he was always in.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we could possibly ditch you sweetie. It's going to be forever before we see you again. Not that it'll feel that long I'm sure of it! You're going to go and have a great adventure off in Japan and it'll be lots of fun with plenty of stories for us..." Meaghan spouted off only stopping when Bran covered her mouth with his hand.

Faolán sighed and smiled for real. "I really am going to miss you guys."

Bran wagged his finger at her, "Don't start, between you crying and Meaghan blubbering you'll never make your plane." His soft smile cheered her on "And you promised Weaponsmaster that you wouldn't cry anymore."

"Trust you to remind me of that Bran." Laughing, Faolán wiped her eyes dry. "Is that better?"

"Much."

"Faolán? You are going to keep up with your swords work right?" Meaghan asked, her eyes widening as she thought about her friend stopping.

"Of course, I can't keep Gramps' and mine dream alive by laying down my sword right?" Faolán smiled at Meaghan, "Though it was hard to even look at my swords when packing them. Hopefully I can find a place to practice in Japan; I don't think western swordsmanship is very popular..." Furrowing her brow, Faolán thought about it, "I'll at least be able to keep fencing; I know that much."

"That's good I'd hate for your dream to go down in the dust because Weaponsmaster died." Bran said seriously before giving Faolán one last hug. "Now it's time for you to jump on that plane and go on an adventure!"

Meaghan grabbed her as soon as she was released from Bran, "Promise you'll call and send emails all the time." She whispered and Faolán could feel her friend's tears on her shoulder.

"I promise."

"Then get going already." Meaghan shoved her towards the gate with a sniffle and smiled "You gotta come back a Champion cub."

"I will, don't you worry about that." Turning her back to her friends Faolán walked towards the gate, not daring to look back lest she lose her nerve to continue. Japan was ahead of her and with her friend's support at her back she could conquer anything her mysterious Uncle wanted her to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chappie end!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there's the first chapter! next is going to be her reaction to Japan! it's going to be interesting to say the least... I hope. Anyway please review gimmie some opinions or even flames! Though I will use them to roast marshmellows at least it'll tell me somebody had an opinion...

Which is mightier, the pen or the sword? ~Goldpen


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I guess it's another thanks for reading note! Also Thank you for the single review! Please more people review I know you are reading this there's a fun little check thing that gives me a traffic report! Also I know right now I'm saying that it's going to be a OCxMori fic but it may end up being a OCxKyoya with HaruhixMori we'll see where my writing takes me! Anyway here's chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I had created the Host club then I would have followed through with the idea of Mori and Haruhi ending up together...

Chapter 2

On being an Alien

"We are now landing in Tokyo Japan, Thank you for flying with us today." The way too perky voice permeated into Faolán's dreams rousing her from the fitful sleep she had managed to drop into on the 14 hour flight. Stretching she looked out the small window and sighed. Grey sky, grey buildings, and grey ground, what a reassuring sight. Slowly she collected herself and her things making her way resignedly off the plane and towards her new grey world.

'_Well perhaps grey was the wrong word.'_ Faolán thought to herself as she looked around inside the international welcome area of the airport hoping to see someone anyone who might be looking for her. Everyone and everything seemed to take on a colourful life, while not as welcoming and comfortable as the rolling hills left behind maybe she might find some magic in this country as well.

"Miss Fhlannchaidh?" A voiced called out to her in blessed English.

"Yes?" she turned towards the voice quickly seeing a taller Japanese man holding a sign with her name on it.

"Ah it's seems I've found you please come with me, I'm Yori I work for your Uncle." He smiled charmingly at the clearly nervous girl "I'm going to take you to Guldlykke-sama"

Nodding silently Faolán smiled, _'Of course Uncle wouldn't come himself he clearly has better things to do with his time.' _She thought to herself uncharitably. Still she followed Yori out through the airport with her belongings out to a rather expensive car waiting in the loading zone.

"After you Miss," Yori said opening the door for her to get in easily. Once she did he quickly made use of her bags getting them into the back before taking his seat in the driver's place.

"Yori," Faolán paused unsure of how to continue.

"Yes Miss?"

"Please could you tell me about my uncle? I've never met him myself so I'm a little unsure of myself and what kind of person he is." Faolán glanced at Yori before turning her head back to the window to watch the scenery pass quickly by.

"Your uncle is the head of Lykke Industries," he paused waiting to see if a connection had been made. Hearing nothing Yori continued on. "It's one of the largest video game developers currently in the market." That gained the reaction he had been waiting for.

"Video games? Oh wait I know that company they produce some of the best action based rpgs right now..." Faolán trailed off vaguely surprised that her Uncle was the head of a company she knew about. "But Yori what's Uncle like as a person?"

"Guldlykke-sama is a good businessman he's fairly strict but he's a just and fair man. He doesn't accept excuses for failure but makes allowances for true reasons but his disappointment is still evident. This is a man who will not tolerate being without ambition and drive to being the best within one's power and reach."

Silence grew after Yori finished Faolán was unsure of what to think much less what to say. By all accounts her Uncle sounded like a good man, serious but considerate. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was waiting for her in this country; something that she couldn't tell if it was positive or not.

"Miss Fhlannchaidh can you speak any language other than English?" Yori asked into the long stretched silence.

"Well yes but not really Japanese if that's what you mean, I can speak both Gaelic and French fluently but as for Japanese I've been working hard at learning for the past month since I heard that this is where I'm going to spend the next couple years but I don't really have a grasp of it yet."

"Then what I will do is I will switch to Japanese and help you out if you don't understand, your uncle wants me to help you for the next couple weeks till you start at school where I'm sure your classmates will help you out."

"Thank you Yori."

As the car continued onward Faolán tried to immerse herself into the complicated language all the while distracting herself from the fact that she was getting closer and closer to her new 'home'.

"Ah Faolán-sama it seems we are here," Yori told her as they pulled up the drive to an expensive larger estate. He had lost the battle somewhere along the drive about using her last name under the grounds of it being too difficult to pronounce properly.

"Thank you, Yori-san" Faolán responded still attempting to speak credible Japanese as she made her way out of the car. "Um my Uncle really lives here?"

"Indeed he does Faolán-sama we should go inside; no doubt he is waiting for us." Yori smiled reassuringly as he led the way to the large double doors that stood intimidating waiting for them.

Gulping audibly Faolán followed behind him looking at everything with wide eyes. Growing up on a ranch outside of the big city could simply not prepare her for the grandeur her mother's family all spent their lives in. As they entered the entrance hall she saw few people inside just a couple maids and a manservant all of whom gave a nod of respect towards her before continuing their tasks.

"Faolán-sama this way," Yori indicated a direction before heading in it quickly. It was clear to Faolán that his chatter in the car before arrival was something he did not do on a regular basis. This knowledge warmed her as she thought about how lucky she was that he was concerned with how she would cope. Even if he was paid to do it the feeling of being cared about was nice and almost a foreign idea to her after spending the month with her mother.

Stopping suddenly before a door Yori held up his hand and knocked, "Guldlykke-sama I'm back with her."

"Come in." A crisp clear voice called out from the closed door. Before Faolán had a chance to react Yori opened the door and steered her inside. The room her Uncle's office was in was fairly large but not overly dramatic. Clean lines, uncluttered; it stood the test of style and was brightly lit banishing the half formed Godfather fears in Faolán's mind when she saw the place. Her Uncle sat looking at papers on his desk, his blond hair cut short to his head, tailored suit looking sharp, and his startling blue eyes shifting from the problems on his desk to the new one in front of him.

"So, you are Faolán, my sister's daughter? You look nothing like her, and from what she's whined in my ears you act nothing like her either," a small smile escaped at her nod. "Thank god for that."

Startled Faolán looked up at her Uncle in shock, she had always assumed that everyone in her mother's family adored her mother, perhaps she was wrong.

"Why do you say that Uncle?" she asked nervously, waiting to hear the answer from this man who looked every inch the elite business man she had learned he was.

"Because if you were anything like your mother, I'd have let her have you no matter what your grandfather's will stated, no person that spoiled would ever live comfortably under my roof."

Smiling bitterly Faolán stared at her Uncle understanding slightly more why she was here. "So Granddad's will is what kept me safe from her huh? That's nice to know. I still don't know why you concerned yourself for me though. I thought that all of mum's family decided I wasn't worth having after she lost custody to Da. Not to say I don't appreciate it Uncle, it's just strange. I've never met you."

Chuckling slightly Loki stood up and headed to where Faolán stood, "I see your father in you, and I can almost hear old man Adian's voice when you talk." Sighing he stopped in front of her eyes still connected he reached out and petted her hair in a familiar fatherly gesture.

"I couldn't leave my best friend's child bereft in this world, no matter how long it was before I could even speak to him again after he married my sister." Blue eyes growing sad, "or how much of a pig I let myself be over him leaving her."

Faolán smiled into her Uncle's eyes, "Well I know he forgave you Uncle. Let's stay in the present though."

Laughing he took her hand and lead her towards the door past a smiling Yori, "You are your father's daughter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHEEEEEEE! TIME PASSING BORDER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later and much more accustomed to both Japan, the language, and her Uncle Faolán stood never the less fuming at her mirror. 'Really Uncle must I wear this?"

Looking tired already over the argument Loki glared at her. "Yes Faolán you must, it's the girls uniform for your school, I don't care that you hate the uniform it's the most prestigious school in the area and will place you in the right environment in this country. After all you are my niece it would cause problems if you weren't in a school like this or St. Lobelia's but as you wanted a co-ed school this is your choice."

"Alright, alright I get it." Still frowning Faolán looked at herself in the mirror, "I still say I look like a creampuff that caught fire, BUT I'll wear it." The so despised uniform was a dress in pale yellow with puffy shoulders that slimmed into long sleeves close to the arm. The dress came down to around her mid thigh so you could see the white knee highs that were also required and the black Mary Janes on her feet. Her flame hair tied back into a long pony tail looked like it was trying to burn the dress from her skin the pale yellow bringing out the pink in her face almost burning behind her freckles.

"Look I know it's not what you're used to but it'll have to do." Swearing Loki looked at his watch "And now I do really have to run and get to my meeting so have fun and please don't start any trouble."

"No of course not Uncle," smiling Faolán kissed his cheek and watched him hurry out the door. "Why does he always say that?"

"Probably because Faolán-sama would try and get into trouble if only to mark herself as being different." Yori smiled as he held out her bag, ever the watchful servant he was to take her to school.

"You know Yori; I still think going to this school is a mistake." Faolán took the bag from him and started walking down the stairs towards the entrance where she too would head into the world.

"Now Faolán-sama it's only right that you attend school. You're only in your second year of high school it would be terrible for you to fall behind."

"Yes I know that," she said exasperatedly "But while I can converse in this difficult tongue at an acceptable level now having been forced into only speaking it and listening to it by both Uncle Loki and you. I still cannot read anything in Japanese." Eyes wide with a worry she looked back at Yori who was watching as he ever did, calmly and serene. "I'm scared Yori."

"Now Faolán-sama, that's no way to look at things." Pulling her into a quick brotherly hug Yori overtook leading Faolán and brought her towards the car. "Everything will be fine, try to write your notes down in English and record the lectures I'm sure you'll find a way of doing this, perhaps you'll have some classmates who'd be more than happy to help you learn to read the characters."

"Thank you Yori." Silver eyes now shining with simple nerves and excitement she got into the car; unknowing that this school would be the source of her biggest adventure yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~driving driving driving driving Wheeeee!POVCHANGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing Kyoya looked up from his book at his best friend (we suppose anyway) Tamaki who was being as ever insistently rude, "What now Tamaki?"

"Kyoya, father said we were getting in a new transfer student today!" in his exuberant manner Tamaki all but sang the news slowly bringing the realization to Kyoya that clearly this transfer student was the focus of a new goal unfortunately.

"I presume that since you know this you'll actually pay attention to the morning lessons today rather than drawing out ideas for the club?" resigned that Tamaki would do no such thing and probably would even try and do something with the new student .

"IT's our duty to help out this poor newcomer who will know so little about the school Kyoya! Alone knowing no one it's one of those things that I know so well after all it hasn't been that long since I first came here and how reassured I was to have your friendship from the start." Tamaki continued on this note off in his own world not realising that Kyoya had stopped listening to him.

'_He's off on one of his tears again' _

Luckily for Kyoya's sanity the teacher had reached the room and was calling for silence.

"And now that we're finally quiet I have some news for you," Miasaki-sensei gestured towards the hallway a clear indication for whomever was standing out there that they should come in. "We have a new transfer student, she's come quite a long way so I expect you to treat her kindly."

The girl walked into the room and the first thing Kyoya noticed (and we all know he notices a LOT) was her stunning long hair flowing as she walked purposefully into the room to stand at the front of the class.

Faolán smiled at her new classmates albeit nervously hoping she wasn't walking into a lions den a Daniel she was not. "Hello, my name's Faolán Fhlannchaidh please just call me Faolán, I've just come from Ireland to live with my uncle so I don't know a lot about Japan please be patient with me."

"Well Faolán-san if you could sit over there in the open seat in front of Suoh-san and we'll be able to begin."

She went over and took her seat in front of the cheerful blond seeing his friendly wave secretly hoping that perhaps this once meeting new people would be easy. _'Yeah and maybe my mother will stop expecting me to become more girly.'_

The lesson continued strangely enough for the most part Faolán understood the words her teacher was saying but unfortunately not the actual lesson, which was centered on Japanese History. Still she wrote notes figuring she could look up what everything was after class on her computer.

Well what did you think? Please click that nice review button and tell me!

What is mightier the pen or the sword?

~Goldpen


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys YAY for 3rd chapter! Thank you so much everyone who reviewed that means you: Memmi, XoXMaximumculleNXoX, and FallenAngelFox! And thank you to everyone who read but didn't review maybe after this chapter you'll be as kind as to press the review button? It's a huge encouragement to have any sort of feedback. And I'm rambling so just enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the computer I'm writing this on, the unoriginal plot (in basic form it is unoriginal), and Faolán (+family +friends)

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

New friends?

Hearing the lunch bell made Faolán almost cry with relief, never once had she felt like the world's biggest idiot more than she did today. Only math class was any sort of break for her and it was her worst subject!

"Um Faolán-san?"

She looked up and into the eyes of a rather petit girl standing in front of her desk rather than behind her where there was a large group of girls each trying to talk to the blond boy behind her. It was almost as if he was holding court, "Yes?"

"Hello I'm Mikan, the class rep. If you'd like I can show you where the cafeteria is."

"Thank you I'd like that." Standing up Faolán took a look at the class rep. She was a smaller girl with short black hair and wide brown eyes making her look kind of like a china doll. The smile on her face seemed quite genuine and reached her eyes.

They started walking toward the cafeteria Faolán taking note of the path hoping she'd be able to remember. "So Mikan-san do you mind if I ask a question about our class?"

"Not at all Faolán-san what would you like to know?" She turned her head making eye contact with Faolán as she continued to lead the way.

"Well, I was wondering just about how the day generally goes. My school back home was nothing like this so I'm a little confused for example you're class rep what does that mean?"

Laughing Mikan and Faolán continued on their way into the cafeteria asking and answering questions from each other about how their school ran, leading then into questions about their lives.

"Hey everyone!" Mikan called out to a group of girls who moved over to let the two girls sit down with them, Faolán recognised most of them from their class but there was a couple of different faces. "So everybody again this is Faolán-san she's just moved here from Ireland, her Uncle is head of Lykke Industries. I've been showing her around."

"Oh Mikan-chan you are always the nice girl." Another girl responded she sat a little ways down from the two of them.

"Well of course I am, if I wasn't we wouldn't all be sitting here right?" Smiling brightly she laughed, "Anyway what's the latest?"

'_So the class rep is like the normal girls from my school. Gossip will always reign supreme.' _Faolán thought to herself smiling as she ate mostly in silence as she followed the conversations about people whom she had no idea about. That didn't make the funny stories any less humorous than if she knew the people in question. Soon the she was pulled into the conversation with questions about Ireland and learning about high class Japan.

"So what did you do in Ireland Faolán-san? What are your hobbies?" the girl across from her, maybe Michiko asked.

"Well before my grandfather died he ran a traditional swords studio, so I spent a lot of my time doing weapons work and fencing actually. I also learned a little about making weapons from one of his friends who was a blacksmith." Looking at their slightly shocked faces Faolán grinned sheepishly pushing some loose hair back behind her ear, "I know it's kinda weird, but I really enjoy it."

"No Faolán-san that's so cool!" Mikan burst out, "You're so lucky; your grandfather let you do something like that."

"Huh?" Faolán looked beside her at Mikan, "What do you mean, I'm so lucky? Don't your parents let you choose your interests too?"

"Well not exactly," the answer came from the girl beside Michiko, was it Aya? "We are allowed to pick our interests from what we've been steered towards."

"Steered towards?"

"Yeah," the blue eyed girl answered "For instance, I love dancing and out of the activities that I did growing up Traditional dance was by far my favourite. I didn't care as much for music or sports."

"Whereas I am very devoted to my studies, which is acceptable and since I'm good at math I can look at actually studying Business once I graduate." Mikan continued

"Well that doesn't sound so bad,"

"Oh but if you are interested in something that doesn't follow your family's idea for you or their image then you need to forget about it." Michiko interrupted

"Don't mind Michiko-chan, she's still a little angry about having to stop her martial arts training and learn something more lady-like to balance it out." Aya told Faolán

"Oh, well that is kind of lame." Faolán finally responded, "That's different than what I'm used to."

"Oh don't worry about it, anyway Faolán-san tell us about your swords work and your grandfather." Michiko leaned forward along with the rest of the girls. Laughing Faolán complied and they continued on safer routes of conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time passing Border~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple weeks had passed and now Faolán was getting slightly comfortable in the new routine. She loved the group that adopted her, who also kept her safe from having to deal with the snide comments and disdainful stares she got from some of her other classmates. They weren't really a replacement for her friends back home, but they did ease the pain of separation for those who had been like family.

Her training continued albeit slowly now that she didn't have an instructor watching her constantly. Her uncle hadn't as of yet been able to find a competent fencing teacher let alone anyone interested in Western medieval swordsmanship. So she continued as best she could, repeating drills she'd been learning since her childhood.

Soon though she couldn't help but ask her new friends about the constant feeling that there was court in session behind her every day...

"What Faolán-chan you mean you don't know about the Host Club?" Mikan and the others stared at her in absolute shock; it was unheard of in the school to not know about the host club.

"Well no, I haven't. So what is the Host club?"

"It's a club with some of the most handsome boys in the entire school!" Aya gushed "They entertain the girls of the school, like having tea with them. They also organise events like the Ball, cherry blossom viewings things like that."

"Okay..."

"Also," Yume continued where Aya had left off. "They are split into types, to cater to each guests tastes, there's Tamaki the Prince type (president), Kyoya the Cool type (vice-president), Hunny the Boy Lolita, Mori the Silent type, Hikaru and Kaoru the little Devil type, and Haruhi the Natural type."

"And again I'm going to respond with okay... that doesn't really tell me the appeal of this though. I mean do you guys really have nothing better to do?" Faolán looked at her friends still confused, she really didn't understand.

"Well since merely telling you won't convince you of what greatness this club is," Mikan smiled and Faolán felt a chill go up her spine; as if she had just signed a devil's pact, "We'll simply have to show you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOST CLUB TIME! ARE YOU EXCITED?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Faolán-chan!" The group was quite excited, all but Faolán that is.

"I don't know how you managed to convince me to come to this," Faolán sighed as she was half dragged towards the old music room now lair of the Host Club.

"Because you wouldn't understand unless you see it!" Aya exclaimed as they pulled her towards the destination. "And anyway it's not like it's going to hurt you to see."

"Plus," Mikan jumped in, "The event today was like it was made for you!"

"Event?" Faolán finally stopped resisting as they reached the doors. With a single touch the doors flew open and out of the room came rose petals?

"Welcome!"

* * *

><p>And I'm stopping there! She's finally going to meet the Host club! So what did you think? Please let me know, also if anyone has a prefrence for either Host (Mori or Kyoya) could you let me know? i'm very torn between the two. Also if there is any type of cosplay you think the host club should do tell me and i'll see if I can make it happen. Now just hit that review button and we can all be happy!<p>

~Goldpen


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Knight of your dreams?

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you everybody for the reviews! I really love them! No really it's like dancing around in my room happiness when I see one so continue to encourage my insanity! Also **AllyraMortlock** I loved the kilts idea! I really want to add it in now, maybe tie it in with **Shadowess 88**'s idea about Ireland theme with Highlanders causing Faolán to have a flip out, I wish I had thought of that before writing this chapter but oh well. Also just for clarification I do know about classical swordswork but I don't always know the correct naming of stances or moves. I'm training to be a fight director and we don't always uses proper terminology in the theatre. Now it's time for me to really reveal the host club! As for the costumes think of Challenge from Lobelia Girls Academy with Haruhi matching the twins

* * *

><p>Faolán just stared, in front of her were seven people; four were dressed as knights, and the other three as musketeers.<p>

"I'm glad you've come, my princesses. Ah, even if this world were to be destroyed, I would want to be the knight to protect you from this day forward, even at the expense of my own life." Tamaki had come forward to greet the girls, causing almost a mass swooning as the blush rose on everyone's cheeks.

"He's holding that sword wrong." Faolán muttered; impressed despite of herself of the quality of costumes this club had produced.

"Shh!" Mikan hissed, half jokingly glaring at her hearing this comment, before looking back at the host king.

"Oh Tamaki," Aya fluttered now to Faolán's hidden disgust. It seems her friends were devoted fans of this Host Club.

"Now I don't believe I ever truly introduced myself to you, my princess" Tamaki quickly knelt very in character. "I am Tamaki Suoh at your service in this Host club."

"Hello," Faolán her voice barely audible, her friends incorrectly taking this for uncharacteristic shyness, rather than complete bafflement came to her rescue just the same.

"Now Tamaki," Michiko drawled, "Faolán has never seen anything like this before! We simply have to introduce her to everybody."

"A wonderful idea! Here come with me; all of the other guests have gone home so you get our full attention." Tamaki grabbed Faolán hand as she was once again dragged towards a destination though this time her friends were holding the same pace as her excited that they didn't have to share their beloved hosts.

"Now let me introduce you to The Host Club!" Gesturing dramatically Tamaki seemed oblivious to how he was aiming his arms and Faolán pulled away to avoid being hit. Of course in doing so she became off balance and managed to fall backwards into the couch between a smaller blond haired boy in pink armour and a taller black haired boy in black armour.

"Oh sorry," beat red and apologizing Faolán could hear the snickers from her friends. She started to move as if to get up only to find her arm grabbed or glomped by the chibi boy next to her.

"Hi, my name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunny, nearly everybody does. And on your other side is Takashi Morinozuka, What's your name?" His open friendliness immediately put Faolán in the mind of a puppy dog, all bounce cheer and friendliness.

"I'm Faolán Fhlannchaidh; please don't try to pronounce my last name. It's easier to just call me Faolán." Smiling she looked at the other Hosts who her friends were drooling over, "Who are the rest of these people?"

Bouncing a little Hunny responded cheerfully, "Well the one with glasses is Kyoya, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, it's really hard to tell them apart, and the last one is Haruhi."

"Ah and why the knights in shining armour?"

"That was Tama-chan's idea; girls tend to want their prince in shining armour to sweep them off their feet. It's cute! Isn't that right Usa-chan?" Not knowing who he was talking to Faolán looked down at Hunny to see him looking at the pink stuffed bunny.

"Um, is the Bunny Usa-chan?" she asked still confused, there was no way this kid could be in high school.

"Yeah! Do you want to hold him?" Thrusting Usa-chan at Faolán, the only tactful thing she could do was to accept him.

"Thanks, I love stuffed animals," smiling down on the rabbit, she didn't see the large grin on Hunny's face. Though nothing to could stop her neck from prickling as she felt someone's gaze on her. Looking up she saw that it was Mori's. She met his gaze and couldn't stop the words bubbling from her throat, "What's so interesting?"

Mori just smiled and shook his head, "Nothing," quietly and shortly was the answer.

Slightly confused by the near silent Mori on one side and the bouncy chatterbox Hunny on the other side, Faolán looked around for her friends, who were all too absorbed in their fantasy boys to help her out.

"Fao-chan?" turning to Hunny's call Faolán locked gazes with the small boy, "How do you like Ouran?"

"Well, it's defiantly different." Faolán sighed and handed the stuffed rabbit back to Hunny, "And while it was nice meeting you, I still don't understand the greatness of this club. My friends were more than insistent that I would understand seeing you; but I still think time would have been better spent in practice."

"Oh really?" a voice came from beside one ear, " biting back a curse and jumping up from her seat on the couch Faolán spun around to stare at the twins who had snuck up behind her to speak in her ear.

"Yes, really." She stared at the twins wondering at the smirks that crossed their faces. What on earth they could possibly be thinking was beyond her.

"Again, it was great meeting you but I have to go." She smiled at both Hunny and Mori and quickly turned and almost ran from the room, leaving her friends to follow after her with apologies to the Hosts.

"Hmm, she seems nice huh Takashi?" Hunny looked up at his tall companion.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Ok very short and not the best chapter i know, but this is what i've got for an intro to the Host club, further interactions will be better but really Faolán isn't the type to fall instantly in love and that type of club will at first make her uncomfortable... I would run away first chance i got. Anyway please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5! I can't believe it, thank you guys for your support! I'm sorry it took so much longer for this chapter to come out but I was stuck a bit with a writers block and I've been attacked by a stray plot bunny, so I will actually be starting another story soon too! Anyway thank you guys again for your reviews and please continue to make me a happy writer by leaving more of them! Anyway here's the Fic!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Challenge!

Back against the wall hidden from the library entrance, Faolán slumped down to the ground head resting on her knees. As she caught her breath her mind worked rapidly to decipher her flight and to come up with a polite excuse to explain it. Nearly an impossible task; trying to tell her friends why she ran, the only possible reason was her extreme discomfort. After all; the overtly flirtatious behaviour of both her friends and some of the hosts, the lack of information, introduction, and then rescue would cause anyone to feel uncomfortable. Her friends of course hadn't noticed clearly preferring their actions of flirting and swooning to helping her. Not that she could fully blame them, at least for the flirting part. _I mean they are all pretty cute... but still it's not like they should just abandon me there! _Frustrated at just listening to herself think Faolán sighed and looked up intending to stand and face the music.

"Found you Fao-chan!" Hunny smiled at the girl as she looked at him in shock, _Why is he here?_

"Uhh hi, umm why were you looking for me?"

"Cause the other girls came back to say they couldn't find you and I couldn't just leave my kōhai lost!" he replied with a bright smile, slowly his words sank into Faolán's mind.

"Wait your kōhai? That means you're..."

"Yep I'm a third year! I'm eighteen! Takashi is a couple months younger than me, Kyo-chan and tama-chan are in your year, and Haru-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan are all first years!"

Faolán lowered her head mind reeling for the moment that this cherub was a year older than her before meeting his eyes again. "Ah, so my friends couldn't find me so you felt the need to come Hunny?"

"Well yeah Fao-chan! They were all so worried, Ouran is a big school and you could have been lost real easy!" Hunny looked at her his wide eyes solemn, she couldn't help but smile at his honesty.

"Thank you Hunny. I'm glad you came looking for me, who knows I could have gotten lost trying to leave from here. I'm not entirely sure how I found this library, why is there five anyway?" she muttered the last part a bit cross that she actually didn't know how she found the library.

"Well Fao-chan, since the others were comforting your friends me and Takashi decided to look for you, I went for the Libraries and Takashi is looking outside. We should go find him so he can stop looking then we can go back to your friends okay?"

Faolán smiled ironically hearing that the hosts were comforting her friends; either they had the sense of butterflies or they were appreciating the extra time with their desires. Really the answer could go both ways, she had noticed that most of the girls at this school didn't have the sense god gave a rabbit.

"Sure Hunny, and thank you again," Standing up Faolán and Hunny headed towards the door.

"Fao-chan, you said you'd rather be practicing, what is it that you'd be doing right now?" Hunny looked up at the redhead as he skipped beside her on their way outdoors.

"I'd be at my uncle's practicing fencing and probably working through some patterns with a traditional Irish long sword, I work at it every day, though I haven't found a teacher for fencing here in Japan yet which I need if I want to improve." Her silver eyes clouded thinking for the moment about her old fencing instructor back home.

"So you're a swordswoman Fao-chan? That's different, really cool but different."

"I know it's different but I don't care! My dream is to become an Olympian fencer. Maybe then she'll..." trailing off she shook her head, "never mind about the rest of it, but I will one day go to the Olympics. So I practice even without a teacher."

Hunny nodded clearly deciding against commenting for a while as they walked into the sunshine. For a few minutes they wandered around the grounds looking for Mori, they started to talk again about their lives, she had already figured out his overpowering love of cute things but she learned about his martial arts, younger brother Chika, and his desire to become an engineer after graduating. She found herself talking to him about her Olympic dreams, the desire to reopen her grandfather's studio, or simply her own fencing studio. Also small bits about her family came out, her father than grandfather's death, and the need to move in with her uncle. Oddly she found it easier to talk with the short blonde senior than with the girls she had made friends with in her class.

"Takashi!" Hunny ran and jumped on the tall boy they had finally spotted, leaving the girl smiling at the unexpectedly cute scene in front of her.

"Mitsukuni, you found her."

"Yep I did! Now that we've found you Takashi lets go back to the others!"

"..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time passing nothing really important will happen now!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Faolán!" Michiko wheedled "Come on, we know last time you didn't like it but this time I promise we'll stay together and we'll go during their normal time so there will be plenty of girls there. So you see what they do normally after I promise I'll never make you come again."

Sighing she looked up at the taller girl. It really wouldn't be that bad if she went with her, "Promise you won't abandon me again Michiko?"

"I Promise! Please the others can't come and I'm too shy to go by myself!" Michiko could feel the win but still gave one last shot, her eyes going wider into the feared puppy dog eyes, "Please!"

"Okay fine! I'll come Michiko, just stop alright." Sighing Faolán broke the held gazed as she felt herself get squeezed by her friend.

"Thank you Faolán! I bet this time we'll both have a ton of fun!" Smiling brightly the taller girl backed away from the desk allowing her to get up. They grabbed their bags and headed towards the music room once more.

"Who do you normally see Michiko?" Faolán turned as they waited just inside the music room; there were a lot of girls there. All of them waiting or focused on the hosts.

"Well I request Tamaki usually, but today since you gave in I asked Kyoya if we could see Hunny and Mori, since you already know them and I figured you'd be more comfortable with either them or Kyoya. I've noticed in class that you don't really seem comfortable around Tamaki but; you'll talk with Kyoya a bit and aren't that intimidated by him." She responded, stunning Faolán a bit. She had unfairly judged Michiko to be a little self-centered in comparison to the others.

"Thanks Michiko..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Hunny and Mori!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fao-chan!" Hunny immediately bounced to her side as she and Michiko sat down on the couches where Mori and Hunny were stationed. "You came back!"

"Yeah I guess I did, Michiko really wanted to come see you guys and I came with her." She smiled at tiny senior as Michiko giggled over him.

She had to hand it to them, now that she had been spending time observing this club she understood it in the most basic sense. They were creating dreams; the only real difference between them and actors on a stage was the personal interaction of themselves and their female audience. The girls who came to the club only wanted to see someone who wasn't real, the perfect man. They didn't overly care for the real person behind the host; though as far as Faolán could tell, they weren't being someone else so much as enhancing a part of them out of proportion.

"And guess what Fao-chan?" she came out of her thoughts suddenly with Hunny's question,

"What?"

"I told my little brother Chika about you, since he's started studying fencing this year and he want's to see how good you are!" Hunny told her with a big grin.

"Um sure I guess..."

"Good," Hunny whipped out a cell phone from his pocket, it was pink and covered in bunny stickers unsurprisingly. "Chika! She said yes!"

Faolán and Michiko stared at him, Faolán feeling the same dread as when her friends first dragged her to this club, "Wait what?"

Hunny just smiled and Faolán saw Mori shake his head slightly as if he didn't entirely know what to make of this.

Suddenly the door to the Host club burst open and a brown haired boy in the white uniform of the middle school branch for Ouran ran into the room. He headed towards where the four of them sat his eyes behind the glasses he wore unflinchingly focused on Faolán.

"Fhlannchaidh-san," his voice held little emotion, Faolán looked up towards the younger boy, noticing the height difference and how much more mature he looked compared to his brother.

"Yes?"

The boy gave a half bow before straightening, "I wish to challenge you to a duel."

* * *

><p>And there's the end! Remember to review and I can't wait to actually write out a duel sequence! But will it only be Chika who is impressed? You'll find out!<p>

~Pen


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys! Wow I've reached 671 hits! That is amazing in my books and I LOVE YOU ALL! YES EVEN YOU MYSTERIOUS PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW! That aside Thank You for reviewing! **AllyraMortlock **I'm going to steal some of that Pocky! Lol Hope you like the duel. Also a big Thanks to Escape to Ouran! Thank you De-chan for helping me figure this part out! Also to anybody who likes Motivators I create them so go to my devianart Account it's http : / twilit dragon eye . deviant art . com/ just remove all the spaces! Anyway on to the chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Earning Respect

"I'm sorry, you wish to duel me?" Faolán stared at this boy unsure of his reasons and still a little confused at why he had been waiting by the door to the Host Club, He couldn't have really been that eager...

"Yes, Fhlannchaidh-san; I have started to learn the art of fencing but as the only other one who studies it with me is Satoshi I wish to test my skills with someone whose strengths I don't know." His pale eyes bore into her. His expression completely serious and unmoving, the glasses he wore adding to his closed face as if waiting for her to refuse.

"I accept your challenge Haninozuka-san but I'm afraid that my swords are at home when would you like to.." she was swiftly interrupted by Chika turning towards Kyoya as all the Hosts and most of the girls were now clustered around them in a circle.

"Ootori-san if you please."

Pushing up his glasses Kyoya gave a small smile, "of course Yasuchika-san," he walked over to a table that had been covered with a cloth, reaching forward he pulled off the covering revealing a selection of swords. "Please choose your sword."

Faolán stared at them '_Okay that's it either I've gone insane or these rich people are weirder than I thought.'_

"You haven't gone insane, their weird." A voice said from beside her. Faolán looked and saw Haruhi standing there, his large eyes focus on Kyoya and Chika who both stood by the table picking out the best for the challenge. "I'd guess that since Kyoya-sempai knows pretty much everything and Hunny-sempai is far too excitable about plots and plans. They've had this planned out since Chika expressed interest in challenging you; they've only been waiting for you to come back."

"Ah, I see," Faolán returned her gaze to the table, Haruhi's words made sense. Though she would have never imagined that they would waste time like this; though, she also didn't understand how they could waste time creating a Host club so maybe it wasn't that hard to believe. Sighing she walked towards the table deciding to get this over with.

"So Haninozuka-san which sword are you using?" she asked coming up alongside him.

"The Sabre of course," he answered a light amount of a smug confidence creeping into his voice now.

_He's probably best at using the sabre since it's also a slashing weapon it's more forgiving on beginners._

"Alright then," she picked up a rather plain looking sabre compared to the one Chika had chosen, both were good quality but she could never understand the extra design on a sword when a person hadn't crafted it. She walked with Chika beside her over to a cleared area as everyone gathered around to watch the duel. Faolán's skill was unknown to everyone but the Haninozuka's tradition and excellence at martial arts could lead you to assume his skill. Also there was the small matter of a female competing against a male even if he was three years her junior.

They took their places opposite of each other and started.

The crowd was fascinated; they watched the exchange of blows that passed quickly and mesmerizingly. The agreed point limit was thirty with both fencers calling out when a hit had been scored. The repeated actions of lunges parries and blocks were sharp quick and organized the count slowly moved upwards.

"Touché" Faolán called but Chika shook his head,

"Pas de touché, I don't need your help to beat you."

Shaking her head Faolán lunged again, passing through Chika's defences to score her 15th hit, she had a sizable margin on Chika and felt ashamed that she had made the rookie mistake of overestimating her opponent based on his name. He evidently had only just begun fencing aand it annoyed her that his arrogance continued to flow even though he had only at the beginning of the duel when she was over thinking her marks.

"Chika!" A shout from the door had heads turning towards the door. At the entrance stood another boy in the middle school uniform, his short black hair spiked up and his dark eyes flashing as he searched for his friend. Seeing him in the middle of the duel his eyes went wider, "What are you doing?"

"Duelling Satoshi, be quiet." Chika snapped bringing everyone's focus back to the fight at hand. Well almost everyone, Faolán was slower at bringing back her attention her thoughts preoccupied by the middle school boy.

_He must be Mori's little brother they look almost identical. _She thought as Chika began to attack her again. The boy; Satoshi, had come over to watch the fight looking vaguely anxious. She tried to refocus on Chika unfortunately too late.

"Look out!"

The cry came a moment too late; Chika who had been frustrated with his lack of success against Faolán had reacted like a Haninozuka where they combine various martial arts, swinging over handed making it an impossible block for Faolán. She bite back a cry of pain as the sabre sliced down her arm which had been slower than the rest of her body to react. The edge of the sabre had cut past her sleeve to lightly cut her arm. She dropped her sabre which clanged loudly against the ground in the silent club room. Everyone stared shocked; Chika looked horrified he clearly had no intention of that happening.

"Well, Haninozuka-san it looks like by rules of ancient duels if not modern fencing that the bout goes to you," She winced and looked at her arm which had a long narrow cut from just below her shoulder to her elbow.

"Fao-chan!" Hunny and Mori rushed over, Mori picked her up and they started heading towards the door, "Uh guys where are you taking me?"

"Infirmary." Mori said as both he and Hunny half jogged on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Infirmary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Faolán-sempai I'm sorry!" Chika was crying beside the bed they had put her in despite her protests that the cut wasn't really that bad she just needed a bandage for her arm.

"Chika's it's alright you didn't mean for me to get hurt. Why did you use that move anyway it's not a proper Sabre attack." She hoped that if he started explaining the tears would stop, she had never done well with tears.

"I was getting angry at myself for not being able to score on you; I didn't stop and think that you had been studying this for so much longer than I have. So of course those 4 points I scored was good; even if they were because you were obviously over thinking my moves. I'm sorry!" he sniffled, now that he was upset it was far more obvious that Chika was Hunny's little brother.

"You should be sorry!" Satoshi said angrily from behind him, "You need to be more humble just because you are good at some martial arts doesn't mean that you'll naturally be better at all fighting arts than everyone else!" he was clearly fuming that Chika's pride had landed him in this mess.

"Your friend has a point," Faolán mentioned quietly as Chika had not responded, "there is nothing wrong with someone being better than you, isn't your brother still better than you are? You need to take the time to develop your talents. My grandfather always said that a hot head and cool heart were the enemies of the sword. You need the reverse to control the actions you can take."

"Fao-chan is right Chika," Hunny spoke up from the other side of her bed, "It's not like duelling with Satoshi, you guys started at the same time and he's a little better cause he's better at Kendo. Fao-chan's been learning this longer than you've been learning Karate.

"I know I'm sorry again. Wait I know how to make it up to you!" Chika's entire face lit up with excitement as an idea struck him.

Faolán stared at him charmed and curious on how he figures he could make it up to her, "How Chika?"

"Well Mitsukuni said that you don't have a teacher here in Japan yet right? So you could study with me and Satoshi after school I'm sure Sensei wouldn't mind teaching you as well."

"That's a good idea Chika!" Hunny smiled at his brother who was slowly returning to normal, a calmer composed face now that a payback situation had been decided.

"Ok, that works." She smiled at the brothers who surrounded her, "Who is your teacher anyway?"

"Yuki Ota."

Thump! She fainted.

* * *

><p>And to be continued! Hope you liked it! Also if you want more cute Ouran writtings go check out Escape to Ouran's fic Sleepytime Tea! I love it and feel the need to plug it! If anyone has a fic they want me to read just mention it to me.<p>

~Pen


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OMG I loved writing this once I figured out what to do with it! My worst writers block for this story yet, beyond frustrating. By the way any time you guys go back to the anime to be inspired never listen to the actor's commentary, I'm far too much in love with both J. Michael Tatum and Travis Willingham so listening to the two of them put me into fangirl mode, major distraction. Anyway Hope you guys love this chapter! Please remember to review I love it!

Disclaimer: Just in case someone hasn't figured it out by now; I in no way own Ouran High School Host Club. Nor do I have any connection to Yuki Ota so the personality shown in this piece of fiction is one which I created and has no bearing on the person in real life.

_Italics with an underline means Faolán is speaking Gaelic!_

_Just Underline means thought!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Entry into Jealous Minds

"_Cad, Cad..._" Faolán opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling, "_Cad a tharla__?_" Just as the question passed her lips three heads popped into view. "Gah!"

"Fao-chan you're awake!" Hunny piped up, reminding her of where she was.

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake. Did I just pass out?" gingerly she moved up with her elbows trying to sit up. A small amount a pressure was added to her back steadying her; looking to her side she saw Mori with his arm out behind her. "Thanks Mori," she said flashing a smile. He simply nodded a ghost of a smile curling his lips in response.

"Yeah you did, I think it was because we told you that our teacher was Yuki Ota." Satoshi piped up sitting down on the edge of the bed,

_Oh yeah, maybe rich people and their connections aren't so bad after all... _She thought shaking her head slightly.

"Right, I remember that. It's not every day you get invited to train under an Olympic medalist. Let alone the sole fencing medalist in Japan." Spreading her hands wide, "I never expected to meet an Olympian in Japan."

Laughter came from all sides of her as the boys realized her point; the only hope was that when she met her new teacher she'd remain awake and aware.

Hearing the laughter the nurse came in to see how the students were fairing; seeing the good spirit of the injured party and hearing her pleas she allowed them to leave with the admonishment, to not carry anything with her right arm for the next couple days. A promise to obey left her lips as they headed towards the door.

"_Ifreann ré _if I can't use my arm for the next couple days I'm going to go a little insane I'm so bloody right handed it's ridiculous." Faolán muttered to herself as the group headed back to the club room to grab her bag, it seems the boys wanted to make sure she followed the nurse's instructions.

"Faolán-sempai did you still want to come meet Ota-sensei?" Satoshi Bounced beside her, did this kid ever loose energy?

"I would need to let my uncle know so he doesn't worry," she grinned despite herself, meeting an Olympian was not an opportunity she was going to pass up.

Faolán stared at the house in front of her in a slight shock, since moving to Japan she had gone to a few of her classmate's houses. After her Uncle's house and the other girls' she felt fairly secure in how the rich of Japan lived. The tendency to be modern with splashes of classic noble European structures. This estate however was entirely different. The grounds while still massive held not ordered lawns with garden but rolling greens with a stream and larger trees almost like a meadow within walls. The complex was in traditional Japanese design, paths leading to each building almost like a maze. Faolán simply stared at the simplistic beauty and history that rolled off the Haninozuka estate.

"What do you think Fao-chan?" Hunny looked up at her his eyes going wide at her continued silence, "Do you like it?"

"Hunny, this place is breath taking," she breathed her words almost a reverent whisper; she didn't see the smiles it brought to her companions faces.

"Well come on Faolán-sempai! We've got to go meet Ota-sensei!" Satoshi grabbed her left hand and started off towards one of the buildings, the kendo dojo.

As she and Satoshi rushed off with Chika not far behind the two seniors left watched their slightly foolish younger siblings. Pull the remarkably different girl off towards their destination.

"This is going to be the start of something interesting, right Takashi?"

Gray eyes followed the bright flame hair being pulled across the grounds, his silence allowing the echo of her laughter to fill their ears; an answer all on its own.

They walked inside the dojo; it was empty but for one lone fencer repeating lunges in perfect form. At the sound of the group's footsteps he paused and turned around. Faolán felt her heart race in excitement, the face of the fencer was the same that she had watched avidly on her grandfather's TV set. Yuki Ota, Olympic silver medalist in the foil, first Olympic fencing medalist ever from Japan.

"Ota-sensei!" Chika and Satoshi stopped before giving a bow of respect. Chika continued, "We brought Faolán Fhlannchaidh, our sempai from school."

"I see that, I believe from how the conversations previous to this have led you to wish for her to be instructed as well?" he shook his head laughing to himself, "I suppose by bringing her here you have already tried a duel and lost Haninozuka-san? As young Satoshi would not be so hasty to try out his skills against a person he has not met." His dark eyes flashed staring down the boy; clearly embarrassed Chika's head dropped breaking the eye contact first. "So Fhlannchaidh-san, may I ask how long you've been studying fencing?"

Smiling Faolán made eye contact with the instructor, "Since I was seven so about ten years. It was my compromise when my father made me take a self defence class." She stopped short, her silver eyes growing cloudy for a moment as memory flashed before her.

"_Come on little princess your Mommy will be along any moment so time is short..."_

"I see; which is your preferred sword?" Ota-sensei asked, tactfully ignoring her sudden silence hanging in the air.

"Ah, the épée, sensei." Bringing her focus back to the present day from the ghosts of the past, Faolán smiled at the impressed look from Ota-sensei. The épée was not often the weapon of choice for women; they tended to gravitate towards the foil or sabre.

"That is a good choice Fhlannchaidh-san; may I see you practice with one?" his dark eyes were shining, it was clear to Faolán that he was excited to teach, this clearly was his passion.

"Unfortunately, Ota-sensei I cannot. The nurse told me that I couldn't lift with my right arm for a few days, till the cut closes."

"Ah," he took in the bandages on her right arm and saw the sudden flush of red one of his pupils faces. The reason became clear, and a punishment came to mind. "Yasuchika, I gather this cut was your doing? In your over eager duel I suppose?" hearing the mumbled response, a predatory grin broke out across his face. "Well then, as you were so foolish as to actually cause this young lady an injury. 200 lunges, with the sabre, full extension. Now Yasuchika!" the last came out in a sharp bark. Chika straightened and rushed to follow the order, hearing the muffled snickers from his relatives behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Passing! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so began the routine, Faolán would leave school with the younger siblings or occasionally with the older Haninozuka and Morinozuka siblings. The days when she would go with them to practice always seemed brighter then when she would simply return home to her Uncle's place. Their relationship while better than what she had feared was still a bit strained and off-putting at the worst of times while awkward at the best. What broke up her routine was when her girlfriends would drag her off to the Host club. That is till she started spending time with the club herself...

"Fao-chan!" the familiar call and running hug brought Faolán to a stop with a smile. She looked at the tiny senior, who had a death grip on her arm,

"What is it Hunny?"

"You should come with me to the club room today! Chika and Satoshi both have club duties after school too, with the Kendo tournament this weekend so your guys' fencing lesson was pushed back tonight!" his big brown eyes met hers, and she felt herself nod in response.

"I don't want to be in the way though,"

"Don't worry, Fao-chan! We don't really have anything planned today, so you can get to know everyone a little more. Especially Tama-chan and Kyo-chan. They are your classmates but tama-chan says you seem to avoid him." The innocent words cut straight through Faolán, she nodded again. Unfortunately she could also feel the angry stares on the back of her head. She could have done without Hunny asking her in the hallway where the Host club fan girls could hear him. Hopefully she could survive becoming the enemy of so many emotional high school girls.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Next chapter is actually goign to be the one where I stole from the anime, after she gets to know the Host club a little more. Please review oh and if you could all go check out the prologue I posted for my new story Kamia that would be wonderful! Let me know what you think of the world description. At anyrate I'm going to stop talking now, see you next time!<p>

Translations!

Cad – What

Cad a tharla? – What happened?

Ifreann ré - Bloody hell


	8. Chapter 8

AN: And I'm back with more Irish Goodness! To my loyal readers thank you! Also for anyone who hasn't checked it out please go check out Kamia! I'm really excited about writing a complete AU fic, so I hope you can let me know what you think of it! Also i'm stuck in a bit of a jam for this fic, I know where I want it to go next but I've having a bit of trouble getting it to go there, so I'm sorry if the next update takes a while.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Otaku means Insane

Faolán looked at the letter left on her desk, honestly couldn't the girls of this school have a better past time than this? The letter in question had been typed up and bore a simplistic message in English.

Faolán,

Stay away from the Hosts!

They only feel sorry for you, don't go thinking you're special just because they talk to you.

They belong to girls of better breeding than an Irish slut.

Consider yourself warned

_The TRUE Princesses of Ouran_

Folding the letter back up, she sat down at her desk. She could feel the glinting stares of the girls nearby; the ones who weren't fawning over Tamaki's princely act anyway. It was honestly too much, all she was doing was taking fencing lessons with two of the hosts younger brothers. So what if she was becoming friends with Hunny? Were none of them allowed to have a female friend? Did these girls feel threatened by the fact that the boys who entertained them might actually be human and capable of relationships?

"Faolán!" Mikan called out, bringing Faolán out of her thoughts, "Fao I've got some bad news."

"What is it Mikan?" She stared at her friend hoping that the bad news wasn't...

"There's practically a hit being collected on you for being too close to the Hosts especially Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai! We know that the reason is because you're taking lessons with their brothers, and actually they know that too but still. It's getting serious the Hosts' fan girls are the devil incarnate when they think someone is getting in their way..." she trailed off when Faolán thrust the letter under her nose. She read it quickly, "Ok they've already started. We need to figure out what to do,"

"But what can we do?" Faolán asked interrupting her, "It's not like they are behaving rationally, they even claim that the hosts _belong_ to them. They'd only be satisfied if I stopped talking to them altogether which isn't going to happen. The best solution is to ignore it; really they can't do much to me that I can't handle. They aren't going to risk doing anything worse than harassment." She nodded convinced by her own arguments, Mikan however did not look as sure.

"If you think so, I'd still watch your back Faolán. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Take your seats please," the teacher had come back into the room, Mikan walked off to her seat leaving Faolán to contemplate why her friend was so concerned. They were just spoiled rich girls; they would actually do anything to hurt her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Passing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faolán stood in front of the door to the clubroom, unsure of if she should actually go in. _Well Hunny did invite me to come by... But what if the rest of the club isn't a fan of that idea? Really I'm an unknown sometimes guest to most of them. Well only one way to find out._

Steeling her courage she pushed open the door and poked her head inside. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Fao-chan!" she heard Hunny's voice and smiled as the third year ran up to her to drag her further into the room. "Come on, come on! We're trying to decide the next cosplay Renge-chan has an idea and we want an outside opinion on it!"

Laughing she followed Hunny to the whiteboard and project set up displaying Renge's idea.

"As I was saying, it's a complete bull's-eye! The Shinsengumi are perfect fantasy for any girl here. The young men devoted to living their lives by the bushido code, the scent of the forbidden as these men were in their time considered outlaws... I could eat Three Bowls of Rice just thinking about it!" The energetic brunette latched onto Faolán's arm, "Don't you agree?" fully expecting to hear a positive response.

"Shinsengumi? Bushido? Is it a historical Japanese cosplay? I really don't know much about eastern history much to my teacher's dismay, so I can't even picture it." Faolán shrugged as those around her seemed to go into a bit of shock, none more so than the other girl whom she was figuring was this 'Renge-chan'.

"Oh well then watch this!" Renge all but flew into her over the top maniac mode. Turning on the projector and going through slides all to show Faolán the perfection of her idea.

"Ah, so like what the character in 'Rurouni Kenshin' wears? Ok, hmmm," she paused to look at the host members evaluating them, "yeah these guys could probably pull it off."

"I knew it! I have to go make the arrangements for someone to come in tomorrow then for hair I'll see you soon!" Renge dashed off with her laughing lingering in the air.

"Ok who was that?" Faolán asked after the door shut safely behind the brunette whirlwind. "And did she say something about making arrangements for hair?"

"That was Renge Houshakuji, she's the self proclaimed manager of the Host Club. She's a good resource and has plenty of ideas that have proved to be popular among the girls here at the academy." Kyoya answered, looking up from his laptop, "And since she mentioned hair I believe that means that in the cosplay tomorrow most of us will have extensions."

Faolán stared at him in disbelief, "She seems rather intense..."

"Oh she is,"

"She's the worst kind of otaku."

The twins had now surrounded her, "What do you mean?"

The one on her left Kaoru maybe smiled, "She came from France to get Kyoya to marry her since he looks just like..."

"The main character from a dating simulation." The twin on her right, Hikaru finished.

"That's insane," the entire Host club looked at Faolán and chorused after her

"We know."

* * *

><p>And that was the shortest chapter I've written yet :( Please review I've decided I'm going to start responding to everybody's reviews when I get them as I read them all and they make me happy so I'll share my joy with personal thanks!<p>

May the sun shine Golden upon you!

~Pen


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm soo sorry it took me so long to give you guys an update! biggest dry spell ever for my writing and my work is being a pain in the ass! It's another kinda short chapter but we now have the introduction of Kasanoda-kun! Yay and cheers! The next chapter will be up faster I promise. Enjoy the new update for Luck!

Disclaimer: I Goldpen do not own anything to do with Ouran High School Host Club, other than a copy of the dvd set and three posters...

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Meeting the Underworld

Faolán chuckled quietly to herself watching Tamaki chase the Hitachiin brothers around the room. Unfortunately for the Hosts she managed to catch the one coherent phrase Tamaki shouted upon catching them, "You twin devils! Thou shalt not sully my precious daughter's virtue anymore!"

"Wait your _daughter's_?" she asked incredulously, staring at Tamaki. The whole room fell silent as Tamaki's mouth dropped open, followed shortly by both Hikaru's and Kaoru's.

"Uh, well, you see, I mean..." Tamaki stuttered unsure of what to say, luckily; or not, Hikaru jumped right in.

"HE'S A GUY MOST DEFINITLY A GUY!" he shouted before looking to his brother, "Right Kaoru?"

"Yep, yep, Tono is just weird likes to refer to us in a family sense. He even calls Kyoya-sempai Mommy right guys?"

Nods followed all around, Faolán nodded slowly. Ok she had heard Tamaki call Kyoya that but; something still seemed off in their answers. She turned to Haruhi who was standing off to the side by Kyoya, looking unimpressed by the proceedings. "Haruhi, forgive me if this is rude but. Are you a girl?"

"Yes," Haruhi was nothing if not blunt.

"Ah, I see, then why? Oh wait you mentioned about your debt to the club earlier." She saw the smiles on Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny. Kyoya was about as unreadable as ever, the twins and Tamaki?

Well the emo corner was getting a workout today.

"Faolán," Kyoya addressed her, "I must ask that you keep Haruhi's gender a secret though, if this gets out... Well you know how students are."

She made eye contact with him, seeing a flash of something hidden behind his glass wall. She nodded, "It doesn't matter much to me, it's not like I'm going to act any differently around her."

The sense of relief in the room was so thick you could taste it. The silence was broken by Honey, "Well that's good Fao-chan! Let's go home though it's going to be time for your practice soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Passing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Faolán-sempai! Faolán-sempai! Guess what?" Satoshi bounced excitedly after their fencing practice for the day, Faolán was busy cleaning her equipment.

"What Satoshi?" She looked up at the energetic boy, who could hardly keep still.

"Taka managed to make it into the upcoming Kendo tournament! If he wins this weekend he'll be moving on to Nationals! Isn't that the coolest!" his eyes shone with excitement as the news rushed out of him.

"That is really interesting Satoshi, Kendo is a type of Japanese swordsmanship right? I've never actually seen anything of it..." Faolán stopped as she watched Satoshi's eye grow wider and wider.

"You've never seen anything to do with kendo?" he squeaked, she shook her head in response. The poor boy looked like he might faint.

"Satoshi you idiot, kendo isn't widely recognised outside of Japan!" Chika barked from the other side of the room, "Plus Faolán-sempai too was busy learning her nation's traditional swordplay to worry about Japan's!"

Satoshi turned back to Faolán his wide silver eyes radiating his emotions clearly, for a moment she was struck by just how different he was from his brother. If the family resemblance wasn't so obvious she wouldn't believe they were related. "Faolán-sempai, you have to come with me! Taka-bro is training right now. You need to watch this!" with that exclamation he grabbed Faolán's hand and pulled her in the direction of a different dojo. One she had yet to enter on the sprawling estate.

"Men!" she heard the shout come from the taller warrior, his sword swiftly falling on his opponents head.

She watched as the fighters exchanged blows, the shouts vibrating off the walls. Satoshi hurriedly explained to her that the shouting was a call for the intended target area, and displayed the duellist's fighting spirit. It was hard to believe that the silent member of the host club was really shouting but here was the proof...

"Good job Taka-bro!" Satoshi shouted running up to him, after the match's conclusion, smiling happily at his brother's win.

"Thanks, Satoshi."

Faolán was silently impressed. The style may have been different than what she used, but skill needed no translators.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked around the clubroom in slight awe; she now had more proof of the insanity of the girls who attended her school.

"Oh Tamaki we love it when you talk like a samurai!"

Faolán rolled her eyes as she looked about the club room. It was done up with Traditional bamboo screens separating the hosts who were all dressed in the late Edo era cosplay picked by Renge. She had to hand it to the crazy fan girl. The quality of her work was exquisite. She snuck a glance towards Mori, he was off in his own world, drinking what she figured was tea.

"Mori just has to be Shimada Kai right?"

"No Yamazaki-san is way better."

"I'd prefer it if he were Soma-san!"

Faolán looked at the three girls who were clearly fans of his, lurking just behind the screen. She couldn't understand why none of his fans ever wanted to talk with him. It was like he was only a decoration the way they just watched him.

Suddenly Mori leapt to his feet spinning the naginata around and lunging, the blade piercing through the paper screen behind him. The girls watching him, minus Faolán squealed in delight. The other shouts weren't as happy. As the hosts babbled over each other asking why he did it or in Tamaki's case making wild assumptions.

"No," Mori said as he pulled back the screen. "We have a trespasser."

The screen revealed a taller boy, obviously fallen backwards from the blade appearing through paper. His long red hair pulled behind him and his school blazer was open revealing a yellow shirt and longer chain.

"Takashi Morinozuka!" he yelled jumping forward.

"Surprise attack!" the hosts, well mostly just the twins and Tamaki cried in response.

"Sempai! Please take me on as your apprentice!" he pleaded his forehead touching the ground.

"Huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So wait, this kid wanted to become your apprentice?" Faolán asked incredulously, she shook her head.

"Yeah, he said he wants to learn my secret." The taller boy said as they walked her home, laughing about what had happened after the club had been hastily cut short.

"Isn't your secret just being yourself?" she asked confused, only to become more confused when Hunny started laughing.

"Tama-chan has convinced everyone that the reason Takashi is so well liked is because of me Fao-chan." The chibi high-schooler smirked at his companion. "I am his lovely item, making his silence and antisocial behaviour acceptable and cute."

The taller blushed at his cousin's comments still feeling a bit unsettled how everyone accepted Tamaki's reasoning.

"Well that's just silly," Faolán commented, "if that was the case then every time you guys were separated either at the club or just at school people would avoid him. Which they don't."

The three companions continued for a bit, Faolán not noticing the blush staining a darker red across Mori's face. Hunny however did notice and couldn't wait to get home to start teasing his cousin.

"I do feel sorry for Kassanoda-kun though," the redhead said into the silence, "it is lonely when people avoid you. I don't think he should change himself to get it to stop though. Maybe he just needs someone to be his friend first..." she trailed off her thoughts lost in space.

Takashi lost his blush as he thought about what she said, and about the weird feeling he was getting with her being concerned over the lonely first year...

* * *

><p>And there we go! Please read and review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm not dead! Here's the new chapter to Luck! Even though, yeah it pretty well sucks. Tell me if I'm wrong but I'm ok with being right. Here's the problem my villan is refusing to become real so I have to keep writing and rewriting trying to make the situations come out correctly and yeah, the result is over a month of no updates and this short chapter. But it will get better again I promise! So I have to thank Latina shewolf for this chapter since it was her adding me to a story alert that made me finish this chapter! So Thanks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The Last Straw

Over the next few days nothing overly changed other than Kassanoda trying to master Mori's secret by being with him all the time. It was almost cute in a way, though his eagerness was putting off some of the more well-bred customers. The girls always seemed to be a little afraid of his true intensions. Unsurprisingly this increased Mori's reputation as a nice guy, as Faolán laughed about the situation.

"Really Mori, just think about it logically." Faolán grinned sprawled out on the grass during lunch hour. She was eating with the two hosts, as her female friends and scattered to the winds with different responsibilities that day, or the siren call of gossip sang from other girl cliques. "Kassanoda-kun is widely feared for being a yakuza heir, therefore the fact that you are trying to help him even if it's currently without success makes you a nicer guy than people originally thought. It's not just Hunny, who you are protective of; it's now this young first year." Her bright silver eyes sparkled as she looked up at him and smiled wickedly, "It adds to the whole protective knight errant vibe Tamaki has you characterized as." She was rewarded with the red stain bridging across her companion's nose and cheeks as Hunny giggled with her.

"I didn't ask for this," he muttered, the blush deepening as his friends continued to laugh. Watching Faolán laughing he felt the strange fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach again; he pushed the thought aside he coughed meaningfully at Hunny hoping for a subject change.

His best friend caught on quickly, "So Fao-chan have you had any more notes show up?" the seniors had found out through Mikan that some of the other girls were upset that Faolán was getting close to them. Each boy was hoping for a negative response when Faolán slowly nodded to pull out another note.

_Outsider!_

_This is your last Warning._

_Stay away from the Hosts and their families_

_Or Else_

_You really don't want the consequences of_

_YOUR Actions to take place_

_Do you? You Irish slut_

_~True Princess of Ouran_

Mori's hand gripped the paper tightly crushing it slightly; Hunny's eyes darkened with anger. Faolán just looked away from the two boys towards the academy. There was nothing they could do, and she knew it. "It's just words, if all this Princess of Ouran is going to do is send me notes then I don't care." She claimed dismissively, hiding her nerves.

"But Fao-chan what if she does do something?" Hunny asked quietly, worry evident in his voice.

"I'll deal with it when that happens." She looked back at them deciding a subject change was better, "How's Satoshi doing with his kendo practice? He was all nervous about the tournament you guys are in the day after tomorrow, and Chika's karate tournament is soon too right?" she relaxed slightly as Hunny jumped into to talk excitedly about their siblings, unknowing that Mori was watching her closely and could see how the threatening note was effecting her.

Mori sighed quietly Mikan had told both of them that trying to talk about the threat was closer to pulling teeth than anything else. Faolán was refusing to rely on anybody with this, so silently Mori swore he'd find a way to protect this living flame in front of him.

Known of the trio noticed the shadow of a girl some distance away, "That's it! If warnings won't make her stop then I will have to call upon some friends of father's." The girl laughed and headed back towards the school already plotting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Passing~~~~~~~~~

"Can I carry your bag sempai?" Kassanoda asked his head down and hands out towards Mori, who rolled his eyes slightly.

"No thanks, I can manage." Was the short reply before the push sent the first year away from the senior.

"Wait, what?"

_*CRASH*_

The shattered remains of the potted plant demolished by both the fall and the swipe from Mori's hand echoed loudly in the courtyard.

"Mori are you alright?" Was the question multiple students asked crowding the tall boy concerned.

Kassanoda, looked at the plant astonished, he couldn't imagine why someone would have dropped that plant on Mori. Wasn't he well liked?

"Kassanoda-kun are you alright?" the question made him look up, to see Faolán standing there her hand out.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks Faolán-sempai" he said quietly the blush clear on his face. Faolán was the only girl he had met here at Ouran who wasn't scared of him. Maybe it was because of her being a foreigner?

She pulled him to his feet and looked up at him, "Don't mention it. What happened?"

"I think someone tried to hurt Mori-sempai."

A distance away the girl laughed, "Oh she's friends with Kassanoda too? Then the Sendo clan will be perfect."

* * *

><p>Well there it is, *looks at the chapter and winces again* I promise the next chapter will be better.<p>

~Pen


	11. OC Contest!

Ok Hi everybody! SO! As I told you in the last chapter my main antagonist is refusing to become real in my head so I'm begging you all for help! I'm doing an Original Character contest, bassically either as a review or a PM send me your evil girl who wants to ruin Fao-chan! Alright? Here's the entry

Name:

Class(example 1A Haruhi, 1D Kassanoda):

Hair:

Eyes:

General appearence when not in uniform:

Family:

Reason for hating Fao:

And that's all! Please help me save my story!

~Goldpen


End file.
